Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
The absorbent core can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent articles, especially those sold under the tradename HUGGIES™ by the Kimberly-Clark Corporation, are so efficient at absorbing liquids that it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not the absorbent article has been insulted with a body fluid.
Accordingly, various types of moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. The wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants identify a wet diaper condition early on. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
In some previously known arrangements, for instance, inexpensive conductive threads, foils, or paper have been placed in the absorbent articles in the machine direction. The conductive materials serve as conductive leads for a signaling device and form an open circuit in the article that can be closed when a body fluid, such as urine, closes the circuit. In these arrangements, although the absorbent articles may be disposable, the signaling devices are not. Thus, the signaling devices are intended to be removed from the article and reattached to a subsequent article.
Problems, however, have been encountered in employing such products with respect to potty training children in that the signals produced by such products generally relate only to the detection of wetness. It would be beneficial if alternative signaling in the form of positive feedback were available to encourage children or their trainers to take or encourage actions that will assist the child in developing health and hygiene life skills. Similarly, problems have been encountered in employing such products with respect to adult care systems. It would, likewise be beneficial if signaling in the form of information relayed to a caregiver and/or wearer provided information regarding changes in void size and/or spacing that could be indicative of health concerns.